Arlington
by turbomagnus
Summary: :Valor: The new commanding officer of G.I. Joe goes to visit some old members.


Disclaimer: I don't own G.I. Joe, which belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, Devil's Due and whoever else, or "Arlington" sung by Trace Adkins.

* * *

"Arlington"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

Colonel John T. Magnus, his wife Sergeant Jessica Magnus, and their two children walked along the grassy hills.

"Daddy, what are we doing here?"

J.T. picked up his son and sat him on his shoulders as he walked, "We're here to visit some of Mommy and Daddy's friends, Bobby-boy."

"I want a ride, too," Robert's sister said, tugging on the hem of her mother's jacket.

"You can ride as we leave, Saoirse," was the answer she recieved.

For half an hour, they walked along the hills, among the pieces of stone that covered the terrain until they reached the small gated and fenced area that was their destination. J.T. pushed up the left sleeve of his own jacket to bare the electronic device he wore. By pressing a button on the device, a signal was sent to unlock the gate and the four walked in.

Inside, they were greeted by a blonde man wearing a t-shirt and vest, "Good to see you again, Colonel."

"Sergeant... Eric, if no one else has, those here have more than earned the right to call me by my name," J.T. told him solomnly...

A moment passed as the two looked at each other.

Finally, Jessica broke the silence with a question, "So... Are you doing ok, Eric?"

Eric started walking and gestured for them to follow, "Well, considering it all, yeah, I guess I am."

"Considering?"

"Well, Sarge... I never thought that this is where I'd settle down, I thought I'd die an old man back in my hometown," Eric laughed humorlessly.

From his perch on his father's shoulders, Robert spoke up, "Why here?"

Eric looked at him and his sister, "Always wondered what those two looked like when they were younger," he commented to J.T.

"Well, son, they gave me this plot of land, me and some other men, for a job well done," Eric pointed out into the distance through the fog, "There's a big White House sits on a hill just up the road. The man inside, he cried the day they brought me home. They folded up a flag and told my Mom and Dad: 'We're proud of your son.'"

At one point in their walk, Eric paused and looked around, "I remember Daddy brought me here when I was eight.

We searched all day to find out where my grand-dad lay, and when we finally found that cross, he said: 'Son, this is what it cost to keep us free.' ...Now here I am, a thousand stones away from him. He recognized me on the first day I came in and it gave me a chill when he clicked his heels... and saluted me."

J.T. bowed his head in saddness, "Eric... I'm sorry I wasn't able..."

"Shut up."

J.T. looked up in surprise.

Eric laughed, "First time I've ever told an officer to shut up without being punished for it... Colonel... J.T... You did the best you could. The mission was more important than the men, even if it does hurt now, you did what you had to do. You did your job.

Besides, I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property. I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company.

I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done."

One of the other people there stepped forward, "He's right, Colonel."

Jessica looked at him curiously, "I'm sorry, I don't recognize you, Admiral..."

"Everett Colby, Ma'am."

J.T. looked at him, then saluted, after the Admiral returned the salute, J.T. explained with one word, "Nine-Eleven."

That was all that needed to be said.

There was a booming off in the distance and all four members of the military turned towards the sounds and saluted. When the three vollies had finished, Admiral Colby spoke up.

"Everytime I hear twenty-one guns, I know they brought another hero home to us... Take care, Joes..."

The Admiral saluted before turning and walking away, leaving the others to make their way to the entrance. As the family walked back past the stones, J.T. recited the names on each of them;

"General Flagg, James Lawerence the Second."

"Corporal Thomas, David G.; Crazy-Legs."

"Corporal Indiana, Elwood G.; Crankcase."

"Corporal Meyers, Andrew D.; Footloose."

"Sergeant Davis, Brian R.; Blaster."

"Sergeant McCarthy, David B.; Blocker."

"Sergeant Renwick, Richard; Dodger."

"Sergeant Gonsalves, Blaine M.; Knockdown."

"Specialist Rossi, Thomas R. the third; Dee-Jay."

"Admiral Colby, Everett P.; Keel-Haul."

"Dr. Biggle-Jones, Sidney."

"Sergeant Hauser, Conrad S.; Duke."

"Agent Burke, Anthony; Sneak-Peek, the second to bare the name."

"General Flagg, James Lawerence the third; Tomahawk"

"Wild Weasel"

Then they came to the last stone and Eric turned to the others, "This is where I get off... By the way, Turbo, I can't give you orders, but some advice; don't cry for us: we made it to Arlington. "

He vanished and Saoirse looked up at her mother, "Mommy, who was that man?"

Jessica looked over at J.T. and smiled.

"He was a hero, shrimp," He answered, "Every person here is a hero... Especially Sergeant Freistadt, Eric W..."

He pause a moment and finished, "Codename: Short-Fuze."

From somewhere behind him, he heard the voices of men and women...

"We're thankful for those thankful for the things we've done. We can rest in peace; 'cause we are the chosen ones: We made it to Arlington."

* * *

Dedicated to the men and women of our armed forces who have fallen in the line of duty... the REAL American heroes.


End file.
